Question: A point $(3\sqrt{5},d+3)$ is $3d$ units away from the origin. What is the smallest possible value of $d$?
Answer: By the distance formula, the distance between the origin and $(3\sqrt{5},d+3)$ is $\sqrt{(3\sqrt{5})^2+(d+3)^2}$. Setting this equal to $3d$, we have  \begin{align*}
9d^2&=(3\sqrt{5})^2+(d+3)^2\\
9d^2&=45+d^2+6d+9\\
8d^2-6d-54&=0\\
4d^2-3d-27&=0\\
(4d+9)(d-3)&=0
\end{align*}Thus, the values of $d$ are $-\frac{9}{4}$ and $3$. We find that $-\frac{9}{4}$ is an extraneous answer (since distance cannot be negative), so our answer is $d=\boxed{3}$.